High and Dry
by PurpleFizz
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are off to high school! But will Lizzie become Ms. Popular, or will Kate stand in her way? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Nighttime Jitters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
..:+{Chapter 1: Nighttime Jitters}+:..  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, Lizzie began to dial Miranda's phone number. After a moment of ringing, Miranda finally picked up. "Hello." Came a sleepy voice.  
  
"Miranda, hey! It's Lizzie." Lizzie said into the receiver.  
  
"Lizzie.not again!" Miranda rolled over in her bed. "Listen, tomorrow will be fine. Gordo and I will be there and we'll all get through this."  
  
Lizzie sighed. Yeah, it was so easy for her to say that. "Reality check, Miranda, this is high school! What if I get in a fight with the school bully? Or what if Katie decides that she wants to make fun of me then whole year? There's like 100 new people that we're going to meet. And like ½ of them are popular, so it's like Katie times 50!"  
  
Miranda sat up in her bed. "Lizzie, you're thinking about this way to much, just get some sleep!"  
  
"You're right." Lizzie agreed. "I'm sorry I bothered you." Click. Lizzie laid back down in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock. 2:30 AM. "This is just great." She thought to herself. "High school starts tomorrow, and already Kate is making my life miserable!" 


	2. Morning Mishaps

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Note: *something inside of the stars, means that it was said was animated Lizzie*  
  
..:+{Chapter 2: Morning Mishaps}+:..  
  
"Mooooooooom!" Lizzie yelled at the top of lungs. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't!  
  
"What is it, honey?" Mrs. McGuire asked her as Lizzie came running down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"Mom, I'm not going to high school." Lizzie said plainly. "Well, I guess I'll be going back to bed."  
  
"Oh no you don't! What is the matter, huh? What's so scary about high school?" she put her arm around Lizzie.  
  
*"Um..EVERYTHING!" Animated Lizzie paced around the floor. "Why can't we just stay in middle school?" Sigh.*  
  
"The whole idea of it, Mom! The scary seniors, Ethan, KATE!"  
  
"Well, you can get through this, Lizzie. I have faith in you. Come on, I'll drive you to school so you don't have to sit on that icky bus all day."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Lizzie said. This would be perfect. Her mom would drive her to school, and drop her off, that way, at least her morning would be perfect. Lizzie hurried up and got dressed in her most stylish first-day-of- school cloths, quickly brushed her teeth, put her hair in a ponytail, and was off to school!  
  
The ride went by rather quickly, with hardly a word spoken by Lizzie, who was off in her daydream land. Soon, they were in a parking lot right in front of the high school.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you in?" Mrs. McGuire said in her motherly voice.  
  
"No, Mom, remember? It's high school!" Lizzie said.  
  
"OK, OK, I just wanted to make sure." Suddenly there was a banging on the roof of the car. "What is that?"  
  
Lizzie squirmed in her seat. She didn't know, but it didn't sound good. Soon there was a H-U-G-E guy standing right outside Mrs. McGuire's car door. Mrs. McGuire rolled down the window so she could talk to him.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing to my car?" she said.  
  
The guy replied to her in a mocking voice, "Excuse me, but you're in the senior parking lot. ONLY seniors allowed. You know what that means." Suddenly spray paint was littering Mrs. McGuire's car in blue and green graffiti.  
  
Mrs McGuire yelled at Lizzie. "Lizzie, get out of the car, you're going to be late!"  
  
"But Mom."  
  
"Get out of the car, Lizzie! I'll handle this."  
  
Lizzie got out of the car, and ran to the entrance of the school, managing not to get sprayed once by any of the graffiti. -Bump- She knocked into an even bigger guy right outside the side door of the school.  
  
"So, you thought you could get in our way, eh?"  
  
"No." Lizzie shook her head and started to back up. The guy started walking forward with her, and Lizzie noticed that he was holding a can of spray paint.  
  
"We'll see if this ever happens again, OK?"  
  
"I-I-It won't."  
  
"I know." He lunged at Lizzie with red spray paint, showering a big 'F' right on the front of her blouse.  
  
"Y-Y-You ruined my blouse!" Lizzie finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a feeling that many more of your blouses will have an 'F' for FRESHMAN on them, too. Have a nice day, Freshmeat!  
  
As a tear sputtered down from Lizzie's face, she ran inside the school, to what she knew would be the absolutely worst day of her life.  
  
*"Soo. mom parked in the senior parking lot. What's going to happen at lunch, am I going to sit at the senior table now, too? No, I'll just go by the senior lockers and get another big fat 'F' for that! High school is simply..great!" Animated Lizzie said sarcastically.* 


End file.
